1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air cushion shoe sole, and more particularly to an air cushion shoe sole capable of providing good elastic air cushioning and shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure during the entire walking gait cycle of a wearer, wherein an air chamber is formed in an upper surface of the front side of the main body, wherein an air passageway extends from the rear side of the air chamber to an air inlet formed at a rear side edge of the shoe sole, wherein pluralities of air pockets are formed in the main body at predetermined positions below the air passageway, wherein pluralities of first air vents are formed at the front side of a hardened reinforcement sheet, in which the hardened reinforcement sheet is positioned onto the upper surface of the main body in a manner that it has an extended warranty to cover the open upper portion of air passageway and the open upper portions of the air pockets, wherein pluralities of second air vents are formed at the front side of the main body of a shoe liner, and wherein a cushioning material having a honeycomb structured body is formed at the bottom surface of the main body of the shoe liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of air cushion shoe soles for providing a wearer with comfortable feelings and elastic air cushioning effects by introducing the air into the shoe have been proposed.
For example, an air cushion shoe sole according to the prior art is provided with an upper shoe sole and a lower shoe sole, which are formed as a separate piece and then combined with each other by using an adhesive so as to form an integral shoe sole. Pluralities of cushion parts are formed through the boundary region between the upper shoe sole and the lower shoe sole in a manner to have a tunnel shape. Pluralities of through holes are formed through the upper shoe sole in the corresponding area of the cushion parts.
If a user walks along the street with wearing on a shoe employing the air cushion shoe sole according to the prior art, the shoe sole comprising the upper and the lower shoe soles may be compressed and expand repeatedly and thereby it performs an air cushioning action due to the structure and the operation of the cushion parts having a tunnel shape. During air cushioning action, the air may be introduced into the shoe through the upper shoe sole having the through holes which are fluid-communicated with the cushion parts.
Since the shoe employing the air cushion shoe sole according to the prior art has the cushion parts which are formed through the boundary region between the upper shoe sole and the lower shoe sole in the horizontal direction, it may permeable to water in the rain or during cross the pool of water. When a user walks in the rain or during cross the pool of water with wearing on a shoe employing the air cushion shoe sole according to the prior art, water may be introduced into the cushion parts at first and then it may flow upwards via the through holes and thereby the foot of the wearer gets wet.
Alternatively, for example, an air cushion shoe sole according to the prior art can be provided with an air bag or a shock-absorbing spring therein so as to provide the wearer with a cushion effect. Although the air bag or the shock-absorbing spring can provide the wearer with good cushion effect, they must be separately manufactured and then must be installed by using some tools for fixing them in the shoe sole. One drawback of using the air bag or the shock-absorbing spring is that the manufacturing process may require a large number of parts and additional manufacturing steps, thereby resulting in the generation of excess manufacturing cost. Also, the weight of the shoe may be increased.
Another drawback of such known shoe sole is that the shock-absorbing spring made of a metal material is apt to damage the shoe sole and thereby resulting in the rupture of the shoe. Another drawback of such known shoe sole is that the shock-absorbing spring made of a metal material is apt to generate an unbearable noise and thereby it gives the wearer an unpleasant feeling during the entire walking gait cycle of a wearer.